DC: 2012-05-09 - Mongul Mania
It's after a wild reopening concert at Paladium Gardens, after their short term closing due to underage aliens passig through. And so, in the wee hours of the morning, a few hours from dawn, the exhausted roadies are working at cleanup. The couter is readying the money from the concert to be taken to the bank after it's counting. IT's been a great night. But the night.. As they say... Is still young. *WHAM* Smashing through the wall slashed across the gut goes Wonder Woman! Landing in a screech and using her boots to slam on the breaks from friction, the ground erupting from her sudden halt as bolting through the hole she had just made came CHEETAH! Underage aliens passing through!? Slobo's of age, frag it! But he offered to help cleanup as a roadie, and with his strength, they were more than happy to accept his offer! And then there's a hole in the wall, and hot women are pouring out of it! "Awesome!!!" he shouted, holding up some lighting equipment over his shoulder. Kara Zor-El is flying overhead when she hears destructive stuff going on below. Peering down, she doesn't really see what's going on in Palladium Gardens - it's one of those old buildings that have been renovated into a nightclub meaning a lot of lead paint and frames. But she can hear still. Wow, that place just can't seem to get a break. Well at least now she has an excuse to go in there, though dancing probably won't be something done this time. Plus she hears Slobo yelling 'Awesome' - so whatever destruction's happened so far will probably get worse when he gets in the fray. She flies down and into the hole in the side of the building. Hawkman is in San Francisco for a series of guest lectures at the museum. He hadn't been to the concert but he was in his hotel room a ways away from the scene. He steps out on the Hotel balcony stretching. The trappings and dress clothes of Carter Hall left inside. He slips his hawk helm over his head. His wings flare out to each side of him, "Think I'll go for a evening flight before I head to bed." Then the man leaves the balcony into the airs and in many ways leaving the civilized Carter Hal behind him. Cheetah charges in over towards Diana, and Diana is on the defensive as sparks fly from each impacted blow on her bracelets, her flying backwards from each impact as she's smashed over into the wall where Slobo rests, smashing into it as Cheetah flips away. "You Amazons fall so easily.." Diana begins to climb out of the wreckage! Meanwhile, up in the sky as Kara flies towards the building, she would hear something.. Falling.. Towards her. Very, very fast. With yellowish skin and an armored bodysuit, hurling towards her like a projectile! From afar, Wonder Woman grins. Basically he's doing a suborbital body drop. Slobo finds himself with an Amazon on top of him. The lighting equipment is bent and destroyed. What follows can only be expected from someone of the bloodline of the Last Czarnian. Another "Awesome!!!" Kara Zor-El blinks. "Diana? Hey you! Get away from her right this -" She turns her head then when she hears the object falling at her first. It hits into her, and buries her down into the ground into a crater when Mongul basically does a full body drop from sub-orbital levels. Hawkman's riding the warm wind currents coming in from the ocean for a moment he looks at peace. He catches sight of Mongul dropping down on Kara. His hand slip to his mace. The winged warrior turning on a dime and speeding in that direction. Wonder Woman picks her way out of the wreckage, glancing down at SLobo who reminds her very -much- of someone she's not particularly fond of, but for now he doesn't seem to be actively hostile and could be of some help. Kara's predicament outside is beyond her immediate capacity to offer assistance as she launches herself out at Cheetah again, her hands going to her lasso and lashing it out like a whip at Cheetah as the panthress dodges it as it strikes the ground! Mongul has smashed Supergirl in a low orbital drop, smashing her into an impact crater from the landing, "This is what I love about you Kryptonians. You die so easily.. Another trophy for mine!" He moves to bring one booted foot up.. Slobo is on his feet in less than a second. His own senses have assayed the situation. What's most important to him is Kara's in trouble! Knees bend, lock, and the short, slim Czarnian launches at Mongul, a pale streak with black hair, aiming to ram his head right in Mongul's breadbasket! "Get offa her, you fraggin' bastich!" He's about to bring his foot up to stomp her again, and is rewarded by getting heat vision through his foot, followed by a kick to his ... ahem ... personal area ... with both of Supergirl's feet. "What he said." She shakes the rubble out of her hair and rubs her head. "Ow. Seriously." Apparently Mongul's strong enough to hurt Kryptonians, judging from the fact that Kara seems to have a bruise from that first hit of Mongul's. Kara's eyes are glowing like she's going to fire another blast of heat vision, but doesn't when Slobo decides to teach Mongul about how Czarnians fight head first, literally. Hawkman with the mace in hand comes diving in from the behind. As Slobo goes low, Hawk may goes high. The mace in the back of the head wasn't exactly honorable but Carter didn't care at this time. He lets out a hawk yell as he strikes with his nth mace. "I think your picking a fight you can't win, creature." He's failed to see inside where Wonder Woman and Cheetah fight. On his way to the LuthorDome to watch Metro's face off against local rivals Sharks, Guy Gardner grins. "Nice of Booster to slip me those tickets", he thinks to himself, as he approaches Metropolis at Mach 1. "And the best part is, that he couldn't come himself! I prefer Irons to that future-football-star-know-it-all any time." He grins again -- and then his grin freezes, as his ring suddently begins to glow. An green energy constructed monitor starts materializing, and Guy instintively moans "Aww, man...", as the rings AI starts speaking to him. "" Guy sneers. "Ring, get to the point. Who the hell is this loser?!?" The ring continues. "" Guy pauses a bit, then moans again. This is a call he's gotta take. "Right, Imma kick this joker into next week, an' I can still hook up with John for 2nd quarter an' chili dawgs! Ring -- home in on this wimp!" As the picture on the energy monitor changes to trace mode, Guy changes direction and jets towards the battle site. Mongul stumbles back as the heat vision goes through his foot. Then he is further caught by surprise. "GAH! What manner of insidious ape-man have you inflicted upon me Kryptonian!? Too scared to do your own fighting! I'll rip this mangy mutt's hide off and use it as a throw rug!" He's slammed backwards HARD by Slobo's crush, stumbling away before going over to a defensive stance, his arms in front of him as he glances at the two warily. And that gives Supergirl just the right opening to. Hit. Him. Hard. There are dirty blows, and then there are DIRTY blows as Mongul goes stumbling away.. Right in time to be caught off guard by Hawkman's swinging mace to the back of his head as he goes to a roll, "Well met, Thanagarian." Deciding that Hawkman is the greatest threat, he goes to charge in at Hawkman, trying to strike at Carter with a rapid paced, retaliatory series of punches while also remaining defensive in case Slobo and Supergirl try to flank him! Meanwhile, Diana and Cheetah exchange blows, Cheetah on the defensive as Diana's lasso slashes through furniture, clearing the dance floor of debris as Cheetah goes up to a jump flip, rebounds off the ceiling, then hits the Amazon Princess in a flying tackle! And so Guy Gardner flies towards the battle, where Mongul is engaging outside the club Hawkman, Slobo, and Supergirl in a minor crater, and within it Wonder Woman brawls with Cheetah! Slobo was prepared to do the next heroic thing! And that was offer a hand quite humbly to help Supergirl to her feet. "Who's this lunkhead?" he asked. "Almost like he's tougher than me!" Kara Zor-El is helped up by Slobo. "Yeah." Then adds, "Thanks.... and he's a guy who really hates my cousin called Mongul. Could you help them with him?" she says, looking as Mongul fights Hawkman. "He's really really strong from what Kal told me and has fought all sorts of people. Lanterns, I think Diana once. Kal a few times. I need to help Diana. Pretty sure they won't get angry at me for entering the club this time." Then she flies through the hole to ram into Cheetah as she tries to tackle Diana, in much the same way that Slobo was ramming into Mongul before. Hawkman uses his mace to parry the strikes. Hawkman has been driven to the ground and hard press to give an inch. The Nth metal in the way of each strike. It's pretty amazing till large fist strikes Hawkman pummling him into the ground. Hawkman's mace bouncing a few fet away from him. As Guy closes in on the battleground, a red circle appears on his emerald tracing monitor, and the Power Ring's AI voice says, "". "Gotcha, sucker!", says with a sneering grin, and surrounds himself with an emerald force field, strong enough to enhance his own invulnerability immensely, and also to cause a severe headache to the Ruler of Warworld when they make contact. Bystanders may see an emerald blur come closer at incredible speed, and they may hear a loud "---oooowaaabuuuuuunngg--" as the blur passes by them, aimed directly at Mongul. Impact is imminent. Mongul is able to use his superior strength, reach, and speed to keep Hawkman on the defensive, and with the flick of a wrist Hawkman is disarmed. "You fought well, Thanagarian. Your head will make a worthy trophy." Before Mongul can go on and stage a coup de grace, he's impacted. Again. *WHAM*. This is just NOT HIS DAY. Fortunately, his armor, combined with the yellowish coloration turns the blow from crippling to merely staggering. "LANTERN. Is there no end to you fools!" Rising back up to his feet! Mongul is able to use his superior strength, reach, and speed to keep Hawkman on the defensive, and with the flick of a wrist Hawkman is disarmed. "You fought well, Thanagarian. Your head will make a worthy trophy." Before Mongul can go on and stage a coup de grace, he's impacted. Again. *WHAM*. This is just NOT HIS DAY. Fortunately, his armor, combined with the yellowish coloration turns the blow from crippling to merely staggering. "LANTERN. Is there no end to you fools!" Rising back up to his feet! Meanwhile, as Supergirl flies in towards the Gardens with Wonder Woman, she sees Wonder Woman hard pressed with Cheetah, the two grappling now as Wonder Woman abandons her usual Greco Roman style as Cheetah tries to get her in a full Nelson, trying to get behind her and slash at her jugular, Cheetha's teeth slashing at Diana's face, leaving a gogue and hissing, "Scream for me Amazon. That will make a nice bonus.." Diana's lasso flanked at her hips as Kara zooms in, draped over the floor loosely. Then, Supergirl flies in, and smashes over into Cheetah, sending her slamming away as the cat howls, bouncing off the walls and flipping to her feet as Diana rises up, "Well met Supergirl. Shall we take her together?" Slobo was asked nicely, and hey! Hawkman needs help! And HEY! Its a lantern! With a funny haircut! And hey! Slobo's running full tilt towards the Mongul again, only this time he tries to use the momentum to run UP the monstrosity, and... cover his eyes with his hands. "Stop talkin', you piece of," he goes into a series of expletives, that are thankfully in other languages. By the way? Slobo holds on TIGHT. Like, crushingly tight! Wonder Woman says, "In another lifetime, Slobo was the announcer for Warworld." Guy Gardner doesn't have a funny haircut! Hawkman stumbles to his feet and looks like a punch drunk boxer for a moment, "Garner. Your arrival was well timed." The nth metal already healing Carter as he moves to pick up his mace. He swings it around in one hand, "I think that's one request you should consider monstrosity." Then Carter launches the Mace at Mongul's breadbasket with all his strenght. Kara Zor-El nods. "Sure. Really not used to seeing someone beating you in a fight. What's her problem anyway?" she mentions about Cheetah, considering the amount of spars with Diana where Kara wound up on the ground instead. "And... we probably should hurry. From what I know about Mongul, the guys outside might have their hands full with him. Even Kal's had trouble with him - bet he's even here for him." Guy Gardner is thrown back from the energy of the impact. He travels backwards through the air, but comes to a sudden stop as he hits a building across the boulevard. He gets on his feet and sneers. "Yeah, Lanterns. And this Lantern is one you'll wish yer never messed with, lemonskull." As Guy speaks, his ring begins to glow, and an emerald energy construct begins to materialize - a Sherman tank. The vehicle's turret begins to turn slowly, then comes to a stop again, as the barrel points directly at Mongul. Guy gives Hawkman a short glance. "This yellow monkey is wanted by the Green Lantern Corps, and that makes his butt mine. So stand back -- an' leave this to real heroes." He then narrows his eyes, as he sees Hawkman ignore his advice. "Awrite, but don't come runnin' afterwards saying I didn't give the creep a chance to surrender." The Sherman tank then opens fire. Wonder Woman nods over at Supergirl, "She is Cheetah. One of my.. Most dangerous adversaries." Coming from Diana, that's probably saying quite a bit. Wonder Woman circles over to the right, "She is fast, strong, cunning, and deadly. Do not let her lash you with her claws." Cheetah laguhs, "She won't be able to stop me. And it's not about letting, I will whether she wants it or not. This is between me and the Amazon, so you can join her on the floor or head back outside. I have no quarrel with you." Her hands flashing both deadly arrays of claws, her tail lashing out behind her. Mongul is faced with a Lantern, Slobo, and Hawkman. And he has SLobo on top of him, SLobo tenaciously clinging like a Doberman bulldog! He's smashed over the head by Hawkman's Nth Metal Mace, a loud *WHAM* erupting from the force of the blow, staggering him right as Guy's Lantern Tank hits him amidships. Mongul hissed, "That is ENOUGH. I came for the head of the Kryptonian, I do not care to deal with the rest of you rabble. Begone from my sight!" Going to smash his hands into the pavement, intent on ripping up two large sections of it to swing at Slobo atop him first, then if possible to launch as dual rockets at Hawkman and Guy! Slobo is clinging on like some kind of mad thing! Like a tick in a pet, when the large masses of pavement crumble over his body, he shook his head, and shook it off! Bruises and scrapes are already healing. He doesn't want to let go, and is trying to use his hands, or his body, or anything he can to obsure Mongul's vision! At the same time the grip he's got with hands (and feet!) is hoping to give the Mongul one hell of a headache. "I said SHADDUP!" He rears a fist back and drops an elbow on the top of Mongul's head! He may not be as strong as Kal, but he's certainly up there! Hawkman laughs, "Real heroes? Did Jordan and Stewart just show up?" He says dodging the piece of pavement in Mid air. "Oh we will be gone from your sight, yellow monkey just as once you've faced judgment." A frown on his lips, "But it seems that your vision is already obscured as it its." He says of Slobo. Hawkman speeds up catching the chunk of pavement thrown at him. Then He goes to smake Mongul in the face with it. " Kara Zor-El nods at Cheetah. "Don't worry, we'll be getting out there soon enough. Besides if you have a quarrel with Diana you have one with me too. She pretty much taught me almost everything I know about fighting." Then blows at Cheetah, sending freeze breath at Cheetah and a good deal of the nightclub. "Well... not that. That's more improv." Hawkman laughs, "Real heroes? Did Jordan and Stewart just show up?" He says dodging the piece of pavement in Mid air. "Oh we will be gone from your sight, yellow monkey just as once you've faced judgment." A frown on his lips, "But it seems that your vision is already obscured as it its." He says of Slobo. Hawkman speeds up catching the chunk of pavement thrown at him. Then He goes to smake Mongul in the face with it. " Guy Gardner sees what Mongul is trying to do, and pops op a floating, medieval-styled energy shield to deflect the debris. He laughs hard, then frowns at Hawmans comment. "Izzat the best yer can do?", he says, directed at Mongul. "I wonder why Jordan and the Big Blue has all those problems with you.", he continues and gives Hawkman a short glance. "Ya wouldn't even give Dibny a run for the money. But Guy Gardner ain't now wimp, I'm gonna --" He then pauses a bit. Ranged combat is just not as fun... and as he sees Slobo and Hawkman engaged in old fashioned slugfest, he decides to join that part of the action. He leaps towards the rumble, ready to grapple Mongul, as he shouts "Hey! No hoggin'! I'm divin' in!" As Supergirl goes to blow with her freeze breath, Cheetah blurs. Using her superspeed to run past it, as the gust of air sends debris in the club slamming against the wall, Cheetah goes to charge in towards Supergirl, trying to flank her and slash across her gut as Wonder Woman leaps a half second too late to intercept! Meanwhile, Mongul hisses and considers as he sees Hawkman catch the debris and send it back at him like a missile! He ducks low, Slobo still atop him and tries to let the thrown pavement impact over to the Czarnian to hopefully send Slobo sprawling, and puts him in a position where he can face off with Guy and Hawkman in a 'divide and conquer' strategy! Slobo gets a large chunk of pavement crashing against the back of his head! Corner first! "Ungh!" The Czarnian tips, tumbles and lands in a heap on the ground, temporarily knocked out! He'll heal, but WILL HE WAKE UP IN TIME!? Diana slams into Cheetah in mid-charge before Cheetah can get Supergirl, then rebounds off and flips as sparks fly from Cheetah's slashes blocked by her bracers, and mid-leap Diana hisses to Kara in Greek ! Kara Zor-El does her own blurring act at superspeed when Diana runs in to block the claws with her bracelets. She taps Cheetah on the shoulder. "Here kitty kitty kitty." then sends a fist into her face. Guy Gardner tries to get a grappling hold on Mongul, to trip him, or even to poke him in the eyes -- Guy Gardner fights dirty when he gets the chance -- but it's close to impossible to manhandle the yellow skinned alien. Instead, he uses his willpower to manifest a huge, emerald flail & morning star much like that of Hawkman, sticking to the medieval theme from berfore. He grins at Hawlman. "See? mine's bigger than yours. Let's crack sum' skull!", he yells and swings the flail at Mongul. "Digby is a fine man. We should be lucky to be as good of heroes as him." He then winces as he knocks out Slobo instead. "How about some teamwork Garner. And it's not the size of the Mace but how you use it." Then he swoops in trying to knock Mongul's jaw off. Cheetah bounces off Diana's impact, and then is slammed HARD in the chin by Kara. Light's out Pussycat! Diana glances at Kara, "Go, help the others, I'll tie her up and join you momentarily!" Yanking out her lasso to ready to truss up the puss! Mongul gages where the Lantern is going, blocks the flail with one hand, and smashes his fist up to Gardner's chin, intent on taking him out before turning to Hawkman, "Now, begone Thanagarian. This is between me.. And the Kryptonian." Blocking the Nnth metal mace on an arm, falling back several steps from the force of the swing. As Slobo laid on the ground, temporarily unconscious as well but rapidly healing. "So begone or join the Mongrel." Guy Gardner sees the swing coming, and has just time enough to pop up an energy shield to deflect the force of the impact. But as Guy mentally orders his ring to do so, all it does is to give a few emerald sparks, and the AI voice says "" (Uh.... oh....) 0 o . Guy thinks, and in a short flash, he recalls how he woke up late earlier, and had to hurry to make it to the football game. He was planning to recharge during half time, but completely forgot all about it when the alert message came in. Then everything goes black, as Mongul's fist makes contact with Guy's face and hurls him half way across the neighbourhood. Only thing that saves Guy from a permanent visit upstairs is the life support reserves of his Power Ring. Kara Zor-El nods. "You might want to actually keep that lasso handy though..." Then she speeds out of there to help the others with Mongul. She speeds up and hits both feet into Mongul's back, for a change not holding back at all. Unfortunately she hits Mongul a few seconds too late since Mongul winds up punching Guy -first-. Hawkeye lets out a growl. "But you found me instead. And I have a problem with you now." He's on quick to press the attack. The nth metal mace swinging back and force with each strike. He doesn't stop to think and wonder where Supergirl got to. And so they faced off. The Master of Warworld and the Stubborn Hawk. Neither would give. Neither would budge. Guy and Slobo on the ground. Each strike from the duo being blocked or deflected, a stalemate of stubborn old warriors. Right in time for Supergirl to slam into him. Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Supergirl slammed to Mongul at full power, sending him STAGGERING away with the force of her strikes as he retreated, the blows of Supergirl at full force sending him spasming in agony, his arms whirling up to the defense! Wonder Woman hurried with knotting up Cheetah as fast as she could down below to rejoin the melee above. Kara Zor-El stops in midair after hitting into Mongul hard. "Oh and by the way, you haven't ever seen Kryptonians die. Kal told me he beat you like a rug last time you two fought!" Then dive down to attack again, throwing a punch at Mongul's face, making sure to be ready to duck if he hits back. Mongul's fist goes up, not swinging at Kara but using his outer forearm to deflect it to the side. He swung his other hand at her, but the fact she was ready to duck would make it likely she would avoid it. "Then I shall merely have to skin him like one then!" Kara Zor-El ducks under the fist, then grabs his arm and swings him around into a lamppost. Knowing that wouldnt ever be enough to take him down, though, she follows by launching herself at him and sending a booted foot to his jaw. Still not even trying to hold back - with guys like this she doesn't have to. In fact it's advised she doesn't. "Yeah well... he's not here right now. He's off dealing with SERIOUS threats instead!" Slobo was up. It was so quick it was almost instantaneous. His eyes were wide, bright yellow, and he looked MAD. He sped over to Mongul, behind him. He put both hands together, lifting them up over his head for leverage, and he swung at the side of one of Mongul's knees, trying VERY hard to move his kneecap out of place! Diana flies out, dragging Cheetah behind with her lasso, seeing Mongul and Slobo and Supergirl all brawling madly! She sees Supergirl swing Mongul aruond, Kara's foot connecting with his jaw right as Slobo charged in, managing to get a lock on Mongul's leg and TWIST it a hundred and eighty degrees, Mongul letting out a shriek, "Insipid MONGREL I will END YOU!" As he swung around his fist to try and smash Slobo off! Slobo was up. It was so quick it was almmost instantaneous. His eyes were wide, bright yellow, and he looked MAD. He sped over to Mongul, behind him. He put both hands together, lifting them up over his head for leverage, and he swung at the side of one of Mongul's knees, trying VERY hard to move his kneecap out of place! Diana flies out, dragging Cheetah behind with her lasso, seeing Mongul and Slobo and Supergirl all brawling madly! She sees Supergirl swing Mongul aruond, Kara's foot connecting with his jaw right as Slobo charged in, managing to get a lock on Mongul's leg and TWIST it a hundred and eighty degrees, Mongul letting out a shriek, "Insipid MONGREL I will END YOU!" As he swung around his fist to try and smash Slobo off! Kara Zor-El grabs Mongul's arm as he's about to swing it at Slobo. "He's totally not insipid!" And swings his arm around, then goes into the whole 'spinning at superspeed' thing before she lets go. Then adds, "Oh ... yeah and he's not a mongrel either!" Mongul is.. A top. A giant evil alien overlord top. As Kara spins him at superspeed, even the Master of War World is dizzy, spinning around at ludicrous levels and ready to be drilled over itno the ground! Slobo stands there as Kara takes care of business. "Awright!" Once the villain is drilled into the ground, Slobo pounced! And he lifted a hand, and punched. And punched. And punched again. Soon he was shouting, a war-cry, using his own brand of super speed (not quite so fast as some!) to deliver blow after superpowered blow. Did we mention these blows are aimed at Mongul's face and... uh... throat? Yeah. Sometimes when fighting a guy so bad, you have to be bad too. But not quite 'kick-em-in-the-jimmies' bad... Kara... *KLONK* Mongul goes down. Hard. And humiliatingly. Drilled into the ground adn then taken out by Slobo. Cue guitar riff. Diana comes out wtih her lasso, having been holding back with Cheetah in tow.. "You performed excellently, SUpergirl.. And your friend as well." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Slobo. His name's Slobo. Thanks Diana." She rubs her head. "He really does hit hard though." Wonder Woman nods over, "Then better he is dealt wtih by the proper authorities." She goes to bind up MOngul along with the unconscious Cheetah. Slobo looked over at Supergirl. "How you doing, Supergirl?" His bruises were already healed. "Wanna grab some pizza and a soda in celebration? I'll buy." He got a job? What? Kara Zor-El looks over at Mongul and Cheetah as they're trussed up by Wonder Woman. "Um.... sure. Okay, sounds good. Wait, you're buying?" She asks incredulously as she walks off with Slobo.